CIA vs MI6
by J-walker
Summary: Alex's new mission is to investigate the school of soon to be spies of the CIA. He has to infiltrate the school and get to know the headmistress' daughter to get info on the the CIA's recent motives against MI6...but what awaits him at Gallagher Academy?
1. Your Mission

**Let's put this into perspective, they're both spies, they're both awesome kick-ass characters and they both would totally hit it off if they met! Trying out crossovers for a change hope this story develops into something interesting3 Major apologies for out of character personalities :s and for the boring start to the story…Cammie hasn't met Zach yet so Alex is the first guy spy she's seen…please leave comments!**

Alex's POV:

"Now take the appropriate amount of hydrochloric acid and pour slowly into the test tube. Stir gently and observe." _Ring! Ring! _"Whose cell-phone is that? We are in class! Put it off immediately or I'll have it confiscated." Forcing down the laughter that was trying very hard to escape, I silently wished my mobile to be silent. Never again would I put it on vibrate... _Ring! Ring!_ Oh Gawd! STOP VIBRATING! I reached for the phone to see who could possibly be calling and managed to get a glimpse of the caller ID before having the phone disappear momentarily from my sight…which was quite difficult. "Alex! Did I not tell you to put that dreadful thing away? You may have it after the remainder of the lesson is over." Shocked at losing the phone so easily I tuned out, my reaction time was hideously sloppy. "Alex? Alex! Are you listening? What has come over you today? You aren't ill I hope?" _RING! RING! _ The ringing of the phone jolted me back to reality. I had to get the phone back !

"Yes…quite ill actually. I think I may need to take the rest of the day off." Eyes followed me out the room, all faces shocked and gaping in disbelief. I allowed a small smile come over me as I quietly slipped the phone back into its rightful place, my pocket. Yes I had to do a training session all over again, but my skill was certainly not lost. Now to see what HQ wants…

Cammie's POV:

"Cammie! Earth to Cammie? Hey!" Jolted back into reality I swivelled in the chair I was in to face Bex and Liz.

"Wow! When did you guys get back?" Bex put her gorgeously tanned hand to her head and groaned…guess Saudi was having a heat stroke on the holidays. How I missed my friends.

"Oh Cammie where's your brain today." I got up from the chair to hug my friends and gently smack Bex in the head…honestly wasn't a girl allowed to daydream once in a while?

"Guess what I heard! We're going on an out of school mission today. A mission on the first day back…can you believe it? If I had known this was going to happen I might have studied my butt off two years ago and skipped some grades!" I laughed and Liz and I both agreed that, that was a feat a little too big for our lovable Bex, producing a little pout on our friend's lips. "Yeah I suppose not huh…" Not that she wasn't smart or anything…oh no everyone at this academy was some form of a genius. Liz for instance could hack into a Swiss bank account at the age of eight with no hassles. Bex is one of the strongest and most athletic fighters giving her more bonus points than actual detentions. I am the girl who can't be seen unless I wanted to be seen, which in our school was cool. Which brings me to my next point, our school isn't normal. Sure it looks like a regular snobby rich, school for girls but in reality? It's a school for talented young girls who follow in Gilligan Gallagher's ways. You might be wondering who Gilligan Gallagher is and frankly If I told anyone I'd have to kill them, so I guess you can guess what we are from that corny line. I'll give you a hint, think James Bond or Jason Bourne…then turn back the hands of time and make them girls. That's what we are, spies.

"Cammie do you know what the mission is? I'd like to have more time to think up gadgets to send off with you two." Both girls looked at me intently but I had to disappoint them and say I didn't. Being the headmaster's daughter doesn't really give you too many perks when it comes to knowing missions beforehand. I mean, I didn't even know about the mission until Bex told me! And yes, my mother is the headmaster of this amazing faculty and no I do NOT secretly hack into all the classified files she keeps locked in that room…believe me, I've tried and failed.

"No idea guys…but I guess we'll find out soon enough right? In the meantime, I personally am STARVING and I hear Chef's making waffles." All three of us grinned and rushed towards the dining hall.

"Hey has anyone heard from Macey?" The stuffing of waffles down our throats paused for a moment when Liz asked the question we were all wondering.

"She said she'd be here, just that she'd be a little late." We looked at each other worriedly…she had to come. Macey is the daughter of a pretty famous politician, yeah' McHenry', which means staying at out academy is a little tough with all the security guards that her parents absolutely require. What her parents don't know of course is that Gallagher Academy is probably one of the most secure places in the world.

"Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth Sutton please report to the headmaster's office immediately." Three eyebrows lifted and soon after the door to my mother's office was opened four lips widened.

"MACEY!" Forgetting about protocol and the fact that we may have acted childishly in front of a very important senator Liz and I tackled Macey with severe hugs. Only Bex stayed back acting as the calm and collected one of the group.

"Senator McHenry, an honour to meet you once again sir." Ah the prep girl act, only Bex could really pull that off…well maybe Macey. Her comment however sobered all three of us into a more polite stance. Our girl was back though and I refused to supress the smile on my face.

"Well then if you girls are done trampling our daughter, we'll be off." Macey's smile turned dark before snapping at her father's remark with a farewell of her own.

"Goodbye father, mother." They didn't reply but simply walked out the door back into the 'normal' world. "Well thank Gawd they're gone, so what's this I hear about a mission?" I blanched, absolutely horrified that I was obviously the last to know about this 'amazing' mission.

"Does everyone know about it except for me?" A conspiracy was set as each girl smiled mischievously at each other.

"Actually Cammie, even I don't know what the girls are talking about. There is no out of school mission." It was the others turn to look up in surprise.

"But dad said that-"

"Oh you have a mission all right, but not outside." And with a wink, she bid us goodbye.

Alex's POV:

"I'm sorry, you want me to WHAT?" A very gaunt man sat in a discreet looking van just outside of a large construction centre, alongside a professional looking woman.

"Really Alex, when you said to inform you before we made one on one contact we'd really hoped you to be more…accepting." I looked at Mrs. Jones knowing full well that she was going to play the 'diplomatic' card, raising an eyebrow I pondered over who I'd hear from next the unfeeling or more of the 'you said I said' discussion.

"Frankly this is more of a two on one situation where I know even if I decide not to go through with this mission I'll end up stuck in every inch of it." 's eyes glinted but for a moment, which was probably as close as the man had gotten in the art of smiling his entire life.

"Good show Alex, now we shant have to waste time on this mindless argument anymore. Now you'd be given a new identity but seeing as where you're heading it really wouldn't matter." At his last comment I looked up bewildered.

"Why wouldn't it matter? I thought I was infiltrating just another school." The man scoffed at what he thought was an incredibly unintelligent comment.

"Just another school he says. Alex the students at this school could have a healthy adult male pinned to the wall in less than three seconds. After contemplating whether or not they want to kill him yet." This had to be a joke! There was no way there could be a whole school of…spies?

"So what you're saying is-"

"What is trying to say Alex is that you need to be very careful as this is NOT an average 'just another' school. The female students have all been trained extensively and will not be an easy opponent. If the situation turns sour you'll need to inform us so we can get you of there." Funny…I could have sworn she said.

"Female students? As in…"

"Well it's the Gallagher Academy Alex, Gilligan Gallagher founded the school for an all-female and American body." Suddenly the mission became so much more terrifying. Girls…American girls…oh Gawd I'll have to fight myself in order not to push the panic button.

"If this is an all-girls' American school then don't you think they would be surprised if a fourteen year old, English boy came waltzing into their midst? And I'm not bloody well going in like a transvestite." A small smile played on Mrs. Jones lips before reproving me for my language.

"You learn all you can about the layout and history, and we'll do the rest. " Rolling my eyes I lean back casually waiting for the rest of the debriefing.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the school in search of clues on whether the CIA are planning an attack on MI6."

"Why would you think the CIA are planning an attack on MI6? I thought we were working for the same cause? And why use girls if they want it to succeed?"

"We don't trust them and when have Americans and the English EVER worked together with mutual respect?" I motioned for him to continue in some form logical reasoning…but I was to be disappointed. Mrs. Jones coughed for my attention and when I looked at her she had a firm pout placed in position.

"Alex I hope you don't think these girls won't be able to do any damage? It would not be wise to underestimate them." I shrugged not worried of their skills so much as their capabilities to drive me insane. I really do hope this mission ends soon…. "Oh and will be with you shortly to supply you with some necessities, in the meantime it'd be good for you to start reading these." I took the files and the thick pile of documents from the banes of my existence grudgingly before noticing a photo of a girl slip out.

"Who's Cameron Morgan?"

"The daughter of the headmistress, someone it'd be best to be close to yet wary of." I looked sceptically at the both of them wondering how this girl in the picture could possibly be of any trouble or help. Then again I'd been underestimated many times by enemies before their downfall occurred. I took another look at the picture, she was beautiful. With light, chocolaty brown hair and pretty eyes that looked to never be at rest at one colour. Her smile was what caught my attention it was casual but at the same time mysterious. She would definitely grow into a gorgeous woman. I think I'd really like to be close to this particular student. I smiled a little despite myself catching the attention of Mrs. Jones who tensed.

"Alex, be careful okay." I dropped the photo and closed the file before looking up hurriedly.

"Of course, straight into the lioness' den it is then."

Cammie's POV:

What does that mean! I hated surprises at this school they always set me at unease because I knew whatever it was I was most probably NOT going to like it. "Hey guys go on ahead okay; I'll be there in a second." Still in a daze my three friends nodded and walked toward the dining hall for the second time that morning. I slipped through one of the many secret passages that I'd discovered in the years I had been in these walls and crouched through the cobwebbed tunnels to go to a quiet spot where I could think for a while. The general state of the tunnels don't really change, there's the occasional spider here and there, I've never seen a snake before and I'm sure as hell that there has never been another human in these tunnels…not even my friends knew of this tunnel. The problem with tunnels is that it's pitch black and since the view of the interior sucks with the naked eye, you have to rely on touch and sound and I did. "Hello?" I reached out and heard someone scramble ahead of me towards the exit…they had night vision goggles…damn. I tried to follow them as quickly as possible in order to confront them and knew I'd be able to do just that in a matter of seconds. I grabbed their leg to keep them from escaping, quite childish considering I'd put in so much training for how to properly disable someone's movements but it seemed to take them by surprise and cause them to stumble which was really all I needed. "Who? What? Huh!" While a great cloud of black smoke erupted from the tunnel I and the escapee came from I stared at the other rebellious spirit. Except they were far more rebellious than I, I had never seen this person in my life which isn't hard considering our school is an all-girl's school and what sat before me was by no means a girl. In fact what sat before me was all-male. A shaggy blonde one with sparkling blue eyes and a cute boyish smile that I knew I'd had the pleasure of seeing only a couple of times before on another boy.

Alex's POV:

I'd decided to get to the school in advance in order to set up some bugs around the area. I'd stumbled across a fine looking tunnel when all of a sudden a loud noise came from ahead. I went forward to investigate and realised someone else had found the tunnel. I tried to inch away without their notice but after several rocks tumbled down I realised my best chance at escape was to run. A simple question was asked by the bearer of the voice, one I ignored…hey it was part of the job description! I raced through the tunnel hoping to get there before they did when they clamped down hard on my legs causing me to really take a diving into the floor, little did I know who the 'attacker' was. It was her! The beautiful brunette from the photo! She was covered in dust and something that looked suspiciously like coal but all the same it was her, sweet, dangerous her. Despite the fact that I'd been caught roaming through the tunnels I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well hello there Gallagher Girl." She was a little freaked to say the least but soon became calm and even a little dangerous in her stance…she knew martial arts. I wonder if she was any good though. I scissor kicked her knowing she'd be able to dodge it…what I didn't know or expect was her to deflect and get in some of her own kicks. Oh…she was good. _I like her…. _

"I don't know who you are but you sure picked the wrong place to get lost in." Before she could put to use her amazing training I pinned her to the floor with my knees, peering into her eyes from above her.

"I'm Alex, and I am not lost thankyou Cameron." She blushed at first but at the sound of her name she paled, fear raging in her eyes.

"Alex…tell me, are you part of the Cavan?" _Who?_

"If I was would you let me go?_" _Her eyes had remaining flecks of fear mixed in with anger and tears. In an instant I felt like killing whoever caused her to feel this way before realising it was me. "I'm sorry. I don't know what the Cavan is. I'm surprised though I thought Americans LIKED celebrating witches and vampires? Isn't that what your whole Halloween thing is about?" I knew I was blabbering but I was willing to do anything to make this girl stop crying. At first she looked at me like I was insane, then started to laugh, she has a nice laugh not quite tinkly but…natural.

"I realise you're protecting your bases but could you release me Alex?" Honestly? I didn't want to, I had her in a position it would take years to get her back into if I let go…great one day in America and I'm already thinking like their guys.

"What so you can hammer me again with your kicks? I don't think so." She smiled serenely and before I knew what was going on she'd gripped my midsection with her legs and using momentum as the force rolled over and swapped places with me. "You know I kind of feel vulnerable all of a sudden." I knew that later in life this chatting would get me killed but for the moment it was…good.

"Good, now I'll ask you again. Who are you?" Oh sure, I'll just go right ahead and tell a future CIA agent that I'm part of MI6...

"I already told you Cameron, my name is Alex."

"Why and how did you get here?"

"The tunnel? Out of curiosity and I expect I got in the same way you did." She tensed and I worried momentarily whether I'd be sent for torture…wouldn't be the first time.

"I meant the school, and you did not get in the same why I did because if you did you'd have to be within the walls already…and you couldn't have. Someone would have noticed." Her last comment was more to herself than to me and while she was temporarily distracted with trying to put events into a logical order I flipped her onto her back, once again taking the alpha position... Gawd dang it I HAVE to clean my mind out one of these days…how on earth did Jack survive the US?

"Actually I was invited here, by your mother in fact. I believe I'll be your new roomie." I smiled at her lowering my face near hers for some extra satisfaction, well I WAS meant to get close to her right? A tinge of pink alighted on her face to my utter delight.

Cammie's POV:

The boy who had initially taken my fancy, Alex had hit a nerve…why would my mother invite a schoolboy to our school and why didn't she set a code red in place for his arrival? Unless she didn't know he was here…but how couldn't she? The boy was a civilian right? I mean yeah a civilian with major fight but a normal person right? Wrong…I thought about the way he had known my name and that my mother was the headmistress, how he knew about the tunnels and how he could possibly get me on my back. I'm no fighter like Bex but like hell I'd be outdone by a normal boy…which is why he couldn't be, normal that is.


	2. Tunnels and Debriefing

**Someone has kindly reminded me that Alex and Cammie's age don't quite match up, and so to compromise I'm making Alex 16 and Cammie 15 (almost 16). I know it's all messed up because Alex is meant to be 14 and I think Cammie was only 15 in the first book. (This is set after the second book but the GG don't know about Black Thorn yet…so inconsistent I know but gosh it's like working with a fiddly maths or physics problem :/ ) I'm really sorry about this, but if it helps picture Alex Pettyfer as if he were still playing Alex Rider and Cammie…as you pictured her when you were reading the first book : ) Again really sorry, but I hope you guys will still read this and review! **

Cammie's POV:

"Get off, now." He didn't budge but knelt there on top of me smiling like a Cheshire cat…he was nothing like the last boy I'd met and I refused to let THIS one get under my skin. "I'll be late, they'll be wondering where I went." Not one blink, I could feel his breaths on my skin, they left tingling sensations making me shiver. "My friends know where I am, they'll come and then you won't have a chance." His smile faltered for a moment but then resumed its optimism.

"You know, I don't believe you. Somehow even at a school like this, even if you were close with your friends I doubt you'd tell them about at least one secret passageway." He was right but I dared not give him the pleasure of knowing so.

"I guess I'm not that smart, they know about this tunnel and they'll be here." He let a little laugh pass his lips before speaking again.

"I also don't believe you because I know better." For a moment I could almost believe he was a spy…he had to be there was no other explanation. But if he was, were there more like him? Spy boys…if there were spy girls why shouldn't there be spy boys. Were they dangerous? Is he here undercover? I decided to play dumb for now and get the dirt on him soon…very soon.

"If I said please would you let me go?" He leant in close again this time hovering just above my ear, close enough to whisper and send flaming chills down my spine.

"What no cherry on the top?" I gritted my teeth, his cockiness was aggravating and I wanted to run far, far away from him but at the same time stay very, very close. I scolded myself from the latter statement reminding myself of what happened with the last guy I wanted to be with.

"I could think of a few other places I'd like to stick a cherry, on top would not be one of them." I tried to sound as cocky as he did, with an air of confidence that I knew better suited someone like Bex or Macey. Little did I know there was a reason why it suited girls like Bex and Macey, they THOUGHT about what they would say first.

"That has SO many different connotations. Which one did you mean?" He was laughing, and as soon as the words left my mouth I was blushing…ironically the same shade as a- "Cherry, your face looks cherry red." He laughed harder, and while he was temporarily occupied I shoved him off with a jab to the ribs created out of pure embarrassment and anger. After realising what I'd done, I rushed out of the room, before I could get pinned again, sprinting down the stairs I headed for the dining hall ASAP. Interesting, I didn't know we had a stair well on this side of the building. I decided not to actually enter when I realised I was still covered in charcoal and other elements I did not want to know about. I peeked into the room and caught the eye of a blonde brainiac who smiled and waved. I ushered for her to come outside bringing along the two girls who sat next to her. In a heartbeat they were with me outside, wearing expectant expressions.

"There's a boy in the school." Whatever they were expecting it was not this.

"Is it Josh? Someone else from the village?" I shook my head and subconsciously noticed black powder pilling up at my feet.

"Where were you? We couldn't find you anywhere…and why do you have so much dirt on you?" Macey always asked the questions I was hoping to avoid answering and the best part was even if you tried to sway her off topic, she would not relent.

"We need to tell your mom!" I thought about that one, he had said she'd already invited him in but either way I'm sure she didn't know he was prowling around in secret tunnels. She probably didn't even I was doing it. Now that they've sealed up most of the passageways...because of me.

"You don't think this is the mission she was telling us about right?" If he was, I'm not too sure if I would pass.

After all the questioning and theories were made, the only thing we'd managed to settle on was that we had to tell the headmistress, and we were just about to before Macey reminded us I had to get cleaned up first. No point in being asked too many questions first day back.

Alex's POV:

I groaned in pain, maybe I'd pushed her too far. I braced myself against the wall slowly rising up despite the bruise that was probably already forming on my midsection. I made a small laugh when I realised it was only the first day here and I'd already gotten myself another injury for the collection. I lifted my left wrist and glanced at the time…dang, I was going to be late for the meeting. While I was having my satisfying yet painful first encounter with Cameron I had completely forgotten about her mother and my 'introduction' to the school meeting. I staggered out of the door and moaned as I witnessed the flight of stairs ahead of me…sometimes this espionage business was entirely annoying.

I walked into the room that was soon going to be shared by myself and Cameron, an arrangement organised by the head of the school as a way of keeping a close eye on my movements. Looks like the CIA have their own suspicions. I'd already removed and incinerated seven bugs within the area, honestly what sick freaks bugs a room shared by a girl and a guy. I smiled subconsciously, although it was to keep me out of trouble, I think they gave me the perfect chance to make some trouble. I decided to take a quick shower and scrub off most of the grime before heading off to the head's office. Pulling on a Black tee and a pair of jeans I clambered out of the room, power walking towards my destination whilst being wary of the change of lesson that would happen at any time. I didn't really want my presence to be known by the students yet, except for maybe Cameron.

The door was already opened and I could hear voices inside, I counted three maybe four female voices and one male. One of the female's voices caught my attention, it was Cameron. She was probably debriefing her mother about me I suppose. The young girls sounded very frustrated and I realised the head was not disclosing any information, interesting. I wondered when my presence would officially be known when there was a sudden pause in the conversation.

"Someone's outside, 65 kilos, male…perhaps THE male." Oh…that's me. I didn't know whether to burst into the room with a flourish or hide in the shadows. I thought about it before realising there wasn't much point in hiding if they already knew I was outside the door.

"Alex?" I opened the door and walked into the room surrounded with future and current CIA agents…a dangerous situation one might think but right now all I saw were four students, one teacher and one principal whose eyebrow rose ever so slightly. Dang…so there were five females and one male. "Well I see you've met my daughter, these are her friends, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry and Elizabeth Sutton." I'd read about these three in reports at first I was a little stunned that a senator's daughter would be accepted…I would have thought they'd try to keep out of the media. Of course it wasn't until after reading the first page of the report that I realised she was blood related to the founder. The Baxter girl's parents were spies like Cameron's and she appeared to be the strongest fighter of all four of them, after fighting Cameron I wouldn't willingly start a fight with her. Miss Sutton was the genius of the geniuses and while her fighting skills were close to nil she was capable of rendering an enemy unconscious through other ways…I doubt even could invent something she couldn't. Interesting, without knowing it these girl had certainly formed an elite team. Cameron herself was legendary at moving unseen, one of the deadliest skills a spy could acquire.

"Ah, so I see my plan of staying off the radar failed. Does this mean I'll be starting sooner than expected Mrs. Morgan?" The girls looked confused and their disapproval was blaringly obvious.

"Starting? He's not really staying here is he Mom?" The head gave a sharp look at her daughter telling her the time for questions had not come, the look however was wasted on her friends.

"A boy can't possibly stay at the Gallagher Academy, it's against ALL protocol!" The head struggled to keep her composure but it was obvious she had a soft spot for these girls and did not outright attack them.

"I really don't think you of all people can say something like that Rebecca. Now please, all three of you are dismissed. Cammie I'll need you to stay back for a few minutes, I've already asked Madame Dabney to excuse you." I smiled as Cameron was jolted from her exit with her friends, last minute communication was made between the girls and although I couldn't quite see, it probably had something to do with the debriefing of extra information.

Cammie's POV:

While I wanted as much information about the strange boy as possible I did not want to face it on my own. I hurriedly agreed that I'd share anything I found out with Macey, Liz and Bex before Mr. Solomon shut the door behind them. Joe Solomon never seemed to lack what Macey would call natural hotness in fact at this particular moment he seemed to be seeping with it…but right now all I could think about was how cruel he was to actually separate me from my sisters. I faced my mother attempting to keep the uncomfortableness away from sight.

"Relax Cameron, you'll be with your friends soon enough." I seethed where I stood, choosing to ignore the smirking boy who stood a mere metre away…or he would have been if he hadn't been slowly making his way closer. I inched myself away for every step he took, apparently he hadn't taken the hint.

"Right, well I think Rachel you may as well begin, Miss. Buckingham has already removed the three girls from the door." I knew that they'd probably try and listen but I was always amazed at how accurate Mr. Solomon's covert skills were, I knew I shouldn't as him being alive was about as much proof as I needed. I clenched my fists at the thought. _Dad…_

"Well Cammie, Alex is a MI6 operative and has been ever since he was 14. You could say he's doing a little reconnaissance mission here at Gallagher." She was smiling as if it were nothing but I knew my mum enough to know that inside she was analysing the situation from all angles and thinking of a logical reason. I for one was standing still with my eyes wide open and a jaw ready to hit the floor.

"And we're letting him?" From the corner of my eye I could see the blonde boy close to laughing probably at my mouth that was still open…I snapped it shut immediately.

"Well no, not exactly. Headquarters intervened on the final decision, something about MI6 and the CIA's relationship hanging by a thread as it is. But whatever the cause, the point is he 'll be staying here for a while and I'll need you to show him around so he gets the hang of things." Showing him around? What am I prep school guide scout? I felt close to blowing up with displeasure but before I could say anything my mother butted in. "You'll be sharing a room and while this is an order as a headmistress as a mother Mr. Rider I will not hesitate in declaring your departure from this school if you do ANYTHING out of the ordinary."

Alex's POV:

She was a stern woman and from the reports I had read on her I did not want to be an enemy, it was scary to know that Cameron would most likely grow up to be like her. Beautiful, smart and full of fight…a dangerous combination.

"I'm sorry what! There is no way that I am-"

"Rachel even for a normal school this is quite ridiculous and-" It was the second time I'd heard the man speak and while he'd said very little on the subject it was all negative remarks of my presence.

"Well then it's a good thing we're not a normal school then isn't it Joe. That's it, end of discussion. Cammie your stuff is packed up and ready to move into your new living arrangements. Alex…try not to do anything stupid because most of the people here can and will do something about it."

"Right Miss. Morgan, now would that include running through secret tunnels?" I made a brief glance at Cameron and saw her freeze, obviously she hadn't told a fair few people of her secret tunnel. Just one other person knew about it and that person would be doing all he could to make more things special between them, for the mission an otherwise.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review! **


	3. In a Panic

**Ooh! Alex and Sabina never worked out! Just thought I'd better add that before you read this, she's still in San Francisco. Hope you guys enjoy the next instalment! Gomen for it being so late!**

Cammie's POV:

I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy, honestly who does he think he is spilling my safe house secrets. Okay…so safe tunnel secrets. Thanks to his stupid comment, mum's probably going to find and close off probably one of the last easy to get to tunnels left in the school. After the Josh incident I doubt she'd be taking any chances. Boys…they always bring trouble with them.

"Are you still mad about the whole tunnel comment?"

"Oh of course NOT! That's why I'm floating on air." I stomped off to emphasise my sarcasm and noticed the pile of familiar bags waiting for me outside my new dorm room, the room I'd been forced to share with the bozo. A chuckled escaped his lips and I frowned even harder.

"Would you like some help with that?" I lifted the heavy bags and kicked the door open, silently praying that I hadn't broken the hinges. "I'll just grab the pillow then." _Why don't you go grab something hard and hit yourself with it instead…_I smiled at the thought and tried to picture it. "What's with the smile? You look like you're planning something sinister." I smiled even wider and turned to him.

"I guess you'll never know." He looked relieved that I'd decided to speak instead of stay silent. It was then that it occurred to me that he was really an outsider trying to fit in and knowing MI6 he probably didn't have a choice in coming here either. I guess I should cut him some slack…just a little. "So which bed is mine?" He walked towards one that had a simple black suitcase on top still waiting to be unpacked.

"Well I suppose you could have the one next to the windowsill or just share with me. What with the weather being chilly I wonder if you'd consider the latter?" I grabbed a frilly white pillow and boxed him with it. "Okay, okay! I was joking!" He didn't quit laughing until I'd managed to empty out all the feathers that were stuffed delicately into the pillow onto his person.

"It's bad enough to be sharing a room with a guy, keep your stupid thoughts to yourself." He caught my wrist at that one and pulled me in closer. His eyes bore into mine, forcing a blush to creep onto my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I was caught in the blazing, blue storms that were still looking intently at my own monotone brown eyes and found myself moments later leaning into him, they were so different to the warm chocolaty brown I was used to. It wasn't until there was only a three centimetre distance between our lips that I'd realised what had just happened. _Dang…_

"Ah…I need to get changed. Bye." I pulled away, grabbed a bag and scrammed into the bathroom, he let me go.

Alex's POV:

I sighed heavily as she left, wishing for the first time in my life that a mission went on a little longer than planned. Well I sincerely hope I managed to get rid of all the cameras I mused. _ I am so screwed_. I collapsed onto the bed and groaned inwardly, just what did I get myself into?

After what felt like an hour she came back out. Hearing the door to the adjoined bathroom open my heart leapt but using all the willpower I could summon I stayed down on the bed. "Hey…" So much for willpower...jumping up I looked at her and struggled to find something to break the tension. "Do you have a uniform or are you just going with casual?" Not quite where I was heading but sure…

"Well apparently there's a uniform for me but it's still somewhere between here and Spain...until then I'm just sticking with casual. So where's this Culture and Assimilation class?" She looked like she wanted to ask me something and I was ready to bet it had something to do with what should have happened but didn't quite occur between the two of us.

"That's Madame Dabney's class. I can walk you there if you like." Technically I didn't need a guide since I'd already mapped out the place. But how could I possibly say no to walking with such an obviously lethal woman? I guess I know what John Smith was thinking when he met Jane in Columbia…then again I wouldn't particularly enjoy a stroll with Julia Rothman. "Alex? Alex!" Shaken from my thoughts I looked at her surprised.

"Sorry! I was just…thinking." She blushed faintly and looked away Interesting, red really suited her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You probably could."

"Shut up."

"Sure…sorry."

"You're still talking!"

"…"

"What happened earlier…I'm sorry, it was just a really stupid- Oh my Gawd! The time! First lesson's almost over! Alex quick, what do you have on next?"

"…"

"ALEX!"

"Oh I can speak now?" I gritted my teeth as I pulled out the timetable that had been stuffed into my pockets, I would have to memorise it later since now I had to cool my head. Gazing at the time slots I came to a conclusion that she was probably just scared. Fair enough…we only did meet a few hours ago. But if she stays hesitant for long I might scream! "Covert Operations…I realise this is a spy school but isn't there a simple maths or English class?" She looked relieved for a moment…funny how our situations could change so drastically. Wasn't I the one just a moment ago relieved to hear you talking to me again? Surely this meant we had a connection, and I refused friendship…not after Sabina.

Cammie's POV:

I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't necessarily want him to get the wrong idea either. I'd already told myself I was off boys, I mean guy friends are okay, I haven't exactly had one but having a boyfriend again would just…not work. Even if I was still into dating I wouldn't. Jeopardising my sisters again would be too awful and I wasn't entirely over Josh either. I wouldn't exactly run into the night and seek him out again, but he was my first crush and I had only met Alex a few hours ago, heck I wanted to kick his sorry no-good MI6 ass a few hours ago! He was funny though, and it might just be my imagination or my body trying to persuade my mind but…he made me feel…lighter again. Yet heavy laden at the same time, it was confusing but then again Josh wasn't an easy algebraic formula I could solve either. _Josh…_ ENOUGH!

"No one at this school _takes_ simple maths or English…don't tell me you…well Liz could probably tutor you or something." He lifted an eyebrow almost as if daring me to laugh, which I wouldn't do! I cracked a smile at his facial expression though and with that the atmosphere in the room seemed to brighten.

"Are you sure you can take me to the covert operations room? Or…let me guess we have to find out where this room is before we can actually enter?" So okay I broke my promise…I did laugh. Find the room to enter…as if Mr. Solomon would even NEED that to test our skills. I'm more worried about what's inside the room to be honest.

"No…nothing like that. We will however be locked out if we don't get there in time so let's go before we miss another lesson okay?" He swiftly grabbed his things and followed me out of the room.

Alex's POV:

I wondered subconsciously how it was that we both appeared to have the same timetables. I doubt they can keep us in the same class for too long though, from the sounds of these students there was no way I would be able to keep up with them in the school subjects. I was barely passing in a normal school's syllabus for heaven's sake! "So exactly what is Covert Operations' class anyways?" She was rushing towards a stairwell and I hurried to keep up, a small smile played on her lips before she replied.

"Oh if I told you that I'd have to kill you."

"Funny…absolutely hilarious. Did I mention corny?" Her lovely laugh echoed through my ears and I smiled despite myself.

"Where the H**L have you been? Do you realise how worried Macey, Liz and I were? When you missed class we thought that the MI6 shorty had taken you away for questioning or something." I've been called many things in my life but a shorty was not one of them. I stepped into the doorway gently pushing Cameron aside so I could face the offender. It was the English Baxter girl.

"MI6 shorty present. Although if I'm short I wonder if I should call you a midget." She glared at me then looked startled when her calculating eyes rested on my own.

"You…are you related to Ian?" I opened my mouth to ask her how on earth she knew my uncle when the rest of the class started to pour in. I turned and backed away trying to escape the mob of American girls that were inching closer, each one whispering in excitement. Panic button…where the H**L is the panic button!

**So he hasn't actually had a battle with these girls and ALREADY he wants to run? Oh Alex what are we going to do with you *shakes head in exasperation* lol sorry for the late and kind of shorter update, now that I'm on Holidays I plan on writing more3 Please Review guys!**


	4. Ian Rider

**I'm sorry for the late update…but here it is! Please review : ) **

Cammie's POV:

Just before Bex and Alex could go after each other's throat my sisters flooded in with a million questions flying out of their mouths.

"Who is he?"

"Is this Mr. Solomon's first assignment?"

"Is he dangerous?"

"Is he from the town?"

"Cam is he Josh's friend?" The last question made me freeze. As if all the strange boys who infiltrated the school had to be related to me or my first boyfriend. Honestly it's like they think I'd be so quick in letting them down again.

"Girls I realise you're all fresh from the holidays but that doesn't excuse you for your behaviour. Seats. Now." From the corner of my eyes I noticed he'd taken a wary step towards a seat and sat down uneasily. I also noticed every female eye was on him, from his body language he'd probably noticed too. "How many surfaces did I touch when I walked in?" Without a moments' hesitation the answer was given.

"Seven."

"Miss. Baxter?"

"Door handle, door, blackboard, table, vase, bouquet and chair." I smiled at the flowers resting on his normally sterile desk. They had a faint smell of jasmines which told us that it was obviously one of ' inventions. The fact there were no jasmines in the bouquet itself also tipped off a learned operative, the average person wouldn't have realised this fact until it was too late. It had been touched at least three minutes and forty five seconds ago which meant in another minute and fifteen seconds it would detonate.

"Mr. Solomon would you like me to change those flowers for you?" The man we were all secretly hoping for approval from gave me one of those prized smiles of his that would make any girl quiver.

"Miss. Morgan, how kind of you." Alex looked questioningly as I opened a window and threw out the contents of the vase. A few surprised looks erupted from the class while Bex and a few of the others shared knowing glances. In a heartbeat an explosion sounded from the grounds outside. "Always nice to start the term with a bang I suppose."

"Does he always do that? Or was that just a special scare the new kid kind of thing." I walked with Alex towards the next class, Beck and Macey following closely behind. I rolled my eyes at him tempted to call him a narcissist when Beck asked him something that made him freeze.

"I'll ask you again. Are you related to Ian Rider?" For once I wasn't the only one not in the know as I realised Macey too shared my cautious yet curious look at the two Brits.

"How do you know that name?" To a normal person he'd seem calm, but to our trained senses we knew anger was seeping through his voice, the question was…why?

"I asked you a question first new kid." He was openly rigid, tense and while he kept his anger to himself we could see it dying to come out. Suddenly he relaxed and let out a sigh, almost in defeat.

"I could lie, but I'm sure you'll find some other way to get the answer to your question. Yes, I am related to him. He's my uncle." I knew he was still upset. The material of his pockets revealed tightly balled up fists shoved hastily within it, something was wrong.

"Well how the bl**dy h**l is he? He stopped coming over a few years ago, we thought he was probably undercover somewhere but…well nobody really told us anything. Guess it must have been top secret right?" Most of the things our families did were top secret, and secrets were especially kept from those close to you…I had first-hand experience with that and knew it was painful. I wondered if it were for this reason that he was troubled but told myself not to ask.

"Yeah he's undercover…deep underground." He wouldn't look at any of us, by this time our reliable team-member and astute male reader, Macey McHenry reached out to grab Beck. But it was too late, the excited girl kept talking, setting off the explosion that he'd kept inside for the whole conversation.

"I knew it! Is he saving a princess again? Or is it a senator! I remember once he told us he'd-"

"He's dead Baxter. My uncle is dead. He was killed." He glared at her, daring her to smile. She blinked in confusion until horror set in her features.

"Alex I'm sorry I didn't know…" But he didn't hear her, he ran instead to our room. I didn't stay to comfort Beck I left that duty to Macey and followed the other injured party.

"Alex? Alex come on, open the door." The locked door clicked open, but he wasn't facing me. He stood staring at the pillows on the beds. "Oh Alex." I rested a hand on his shoulder, at the touch he turned to face me, his face was downcast.

"This is pathetic. The man died ages ago, I shouldn't still be-"

"Shouldn't still be what? Sad? Angry? Oh well that's just great nobody cared to tell ME that, I'm sure if YOU think so though, somebody very, very wise and all knowingly powerful must have filled you in." He smiled a little which made my heart beat just a little bit faster. "Alex you can't help feeling what you feel. We're all human and whether you like it or not, crying now and then is a good thing and doesn't mean you're losing your manliness. Because believe me you are not lacking in-" I stopped myself there…if I wasn't careful I'd be the next one storming out of the room in an emotional outburst…somehow I didn't think it would be because I was angry.

"Go on. I'm not lacking in what?" The dreaded blush returned to my cheeks as I mumbled a 'never you mind' reply.

"Do you ever cry? When you think about…your dad I mean." I was caught off guard by the question but I guess if you were infiltrating a foreign place you'd find out as much as you could about the people in it.

"Sometimes…usually when I see my mum breaking down. Or you know, birthdays." His hand rested on my shoulder and suddenly he was the one comforting me. I let out a laugh before pushing him away playfully. "Yeah okay, didn't I come in here to comfort you?" He sat on the bed and motioned for me to join him, I sat next to him, close enough to hear him but far enough to feel comfortable.

"He was on a mission…" For a moment I thought he was explaining my father's disappearance from my life, but soon realised he was talking about his uncle. I suppose…they were both spies. It's not surprising that they'd disappeared in the same manner. "He was shot while he was driving." I nodded, picturing an older man that looked like Alex except maybe with a beard.

"How did you find out?" Alex didn't have any close relatives that worked in the system at the time, his records showed that he'd only started his spy career two years ago. It didn't take a genius to realise his uncle clearly didn't want the dangerous life for his nephew but if that was the case…how did he get into it all?

"The people my uncle worked for…contacted me. I didn't exactly trust them, and when I found the car in the junkyard ready to be trashed I knew something was wrong." I nodded as if his reply made perfect sense, and in our world it did…it really did.

"I can't imagine being pulled into all of this only two years ago an you know, still be alive. I'm glad you are though-alive that is." I scolded myself, threatening something worse than Chinese torture if I blushed again.

"When did you know? That your family was different I mean." I blinked, no one had really asked me that before. Everyone I knew, save Josh who now thanks to some lovely tea has forgotten everything knew that I was a spy.

"Alex…there's plenty of people here who one day realised they were different and were destined for something other than a normal job. That's why they're here, they're like you. Then there are people like Bex and I. We're all born spies, Bex and I just had help realising it a lot sooner than the others." I fiddled with my skirt as I said it all. Wondering how he'd react, and hoping he wouldn't go back to his fuming mode.

"They didn't even try? To keep you from the truth?" My eyebrows creased at his questions. It seemed ridiculous for my family to ever try to keep it a secret.

"My family has a lot of secrets, but being a spy was never one of them. Even a kid would notice their parents were gone for long extended periods of time and would always return with a few cuts and bruises here and there. Not to mention the weapon room…" A sigh escaped his lips and I turned to look at him. He'd collapsed onto the bed and was staring at the roof probably trying to make sense of things.

"I wish…I just wish he'd have told me. For years I thought he was a banker…a safe person…" I lay down next to him, and joined his session of staring at the blank ceiling.

"I'm going to go on a limb here and say…he was probably hoping you'd follow the safe façade. If there's one thing I know a parent will go to unreasonable lengths to make sure their kid is safe."

"He knew though…he knew I'd end up a spy."

"Well if he did, he prepared you for it. You're alive right? In our world you know what that means?" His head shifted to the right to face me, I paused for a moment before facing him.

"What?"

"You're good."

**Please Review if you liked it! =^_^=**


End file.
